Erotic Xmas Loving
by Vargovi83
Summary: Tyler and Lindsay have been living together for a few months and have been abstinent ever since. Tyler has wanted to take the next step with Lindsay. So Tyler buys her an early Christmas gift and tells her of a plan. To remain pure on Christmas day, and as soon as midnight strikes to consummate their relationship. Rated M for sexual intercourse.
1. Chapter 1

It was December 24, Christmas Eve.

Lindsay was very excited about spending her favorite holiday with her loving boyfriend Tyler.

Tyler and Lindsay had been together ever since they first met on Total Drama Island when they were 16. They had no hiccups in their relationship and have been going steady after World Tour ended. Ever since then, the sweet intelligent-lacking couple had moved into a nice house together since they were both 19 years old and Lindsay's daddy was filthy rich.

Lindsay was in the living room applying a second coat of nail polish on her fingers when she heard a car drive up.

She knew her boyfriend Tyler was home and she was over the moon that for the first time they'd be spending her favorite holiday together.

Tyler then came in from the snowy winter wonderland outside and removed his winter gear.

"Welcome home, Tyler!" Lindsay squealed wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Linds." Tyler responded.

"Can you believe it Christmas is tomorrow morning, which means Santa is coming tonight!" she said enthusiastically.

Tyler found Lindsay's childlike innocence adorable, she wasn't very good in the intelligence field, but she more than made up for it with her enormous heart. Tyler was also kindhearted and lacking intelligence, which convinced them both that they were perfect for one another. However, this particular night Tyler had a rather genius idea that he hoped to put in place that night.

"Aren't you excited baby?" she asked him.

"I sure am Lindsay, but now that I'm here I'd like to tell you about an idea I had for tomorrow, if you're up for it."

"What is it?" she asked quizzically.

"Well, if you want to know you'll have to open up this..." he said pulling out a medium sized present decorated with candy canes.

"But it's not even Christmas yet."

"I know" he said looking over at the wide array of other gifts the couple had gotten for each other under the tree. He thought about explaining the situation to Lindsay but since it would be very difficult for her to comprehend, he'd have to exaggerate the facts a little.

"It's just that this present is special, and it needs to be open tonight because I have one present for you tomorrow that I can't give you until this one has been opened." he explained.

"Ohhhh..." she realized in wonderment.

"However, there's a catch: this gift can't be opened on Christmas. It has to be opened on Christmas Eve, which is tonight or else that special gift I have for you tomorrow can never be opened." Tyler finished.

Lindsay hung on to every word out of her boyfriends' mouth and was now convinced at the powers that surrounded Tyler's present.

"Oh no, I don't want to miss out on a prezzie you got me, Ok I'll open it, is there still time?" she asked.

Tyler looked at the clock, it was now 9:22 PM "Don't worry Linds, you've still got a few minutes before bedtime." Since Christmas was such an important day Tyler and Lindsay agreed to turn in by 9:30 so they could get up early for their gifts, but Christmas wouldn't be spent just on presents, they had plans to attend a Christmas party being thrown at Geoff and Bridgette's house that night.

Lindsay began to carefully open the present trying to save the lovely wrapping paper and bow. She came to a cardboard box, opened it, removed some packing wax tissue paper materials and underneath she found 2 pairs of matching pyjamas. They were dark blue in color with white snowflakes all over them, they looked to be made of a stretchy material, the only one she could guess was spandex. She pulled the first pair out of the box it was lightweight but felt warm, long sleeved with footies with a lightweight zipper on the front. The only problem was...it was almost a full size too big for her.

"Tyler this looks really snuggly and comfy but I'm not sure if this'll fit me." she said holding it up in front of her.

"That's why there's two in there Linds." he pointed out.

Lindsay looked and saw the other pair she took them out of the box and held them in front of herself, this pair was just her size and she thought it looked cute.

"Well, whaddya think?" Tyler asked confident but slightly nervous.

"I love it! This'll be so cozy to sleep in, thank you sweetie." she said giving her lover a kiss on the cheek. However although she loved her gift it raised a pertinent question. "Tyler why are there two pairs in there?"

"Well I guess the only way to tell you is by explaining my idea." he explained. Lindsay hung on to Tyler's words heavily invested in his plan.

Ok, I was thinking since this is our first Christmas together I thought I'd make it special. So I went out and got these matching PJ's for us, I thought that we could put these on and keep them on all day tomorrow. We can only remove them completely to take a shower or partially if we have to use the bathroom, if we go outside we keep them on under our clothes. But here's the best part, since Christmas is the holiest day of them all, we wait until after midnight and then and only then we strip off the pajamas and then we make sweet tender love all night long..." he finished.

Lindsay looked intrigued by the idea and very eager to try it. "That sounds incredible Tyler! Being abstinent for Christmas to keep the day pure and once it's over me and my cutie make sweet love all night! I love your plan Tyler."

"Great, then while the night is young I suggest we put these on, ladies first."

"Ok" Lindsay answered before going into the bathroom to put on her attire.

She closed the door and started to remove her clothing, until she was only wearing her red bra and panties. She placed her feet into the pyjamas and began to pull it on. It felt warm but not fuzzy and stretchy but not see through. She placed her arms through the sleeves and zipped up the small lightweight zipper on the front of the attire. She looked at herself in the mirror, they felt warm and cozy despite them being made of a spandex material. Sure the outfit didn't show any of her skin apart from her head and hands, but it sure did show off her curves in more ways than one.

She then exited the bathroom and saw Tyler was waiting with his eyes closed. "All yours" she said sweetly, "Thanks Linds" before accidentally bumping into the wall since he still had his eyes closed.

"I meant to do that".

He then closed the door behind him. Lindsay waited on the sofa in her comfy jammies feeling how soft they were, just then Tyler exited the lavatory and Lindsay greeted him. She saw him wearing the same suit except it really showed off his well-toned chest (and to a lesser extent his..bulge) he still wore his signature red headband just as she was still wearing a neckerchief on her head but instead of the usual blue, it was red in spirit of the season.

"I gotta say, the outfit really compliments your curves Lindsay." Tyler said honestly.

"Thank you! I love yours too, it really shows off your...chest. she said first sweetly, then in an erotic way.

Tyler checked the clock 9:29, perfect timing.

"Well babe, if we wanna make tomorrow the most memorable Christmas ever, I say we get some shut-eye." Tyler suggested.

"Ok." Lindsay answered sweetly.

The couple both entered the bedroom and wrapped themselves under the quilt. They then snuggled up close to each other with Lindsay resting her head in Tyler's arms and wrapped her arms around him, Tyler did the same with his arms.

"Goodnight Tyler, I love you." Lindsay said yawning.

"'Night Lindsay, I love you too." He answered honestly.

With a cool breeze blowing through their window and the moonlight shining through, Lindsay and Tyler peacefully fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in each other's warm embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Holly Jolly Christmas

 _(Hey guys, thanks for being patient, apologies for the insanely long update took quite a while to get the morning banter just right.)_

The next morning dawned brightly, the holiest day of the year, Christmas. A time to spend with all the most special people in ones life.

Lindsay awoke content with the sweet dreams she had the previous night and awakening in her boyfriends warm embrace. She looked at the clock on the bedside table, 7:30 AM, a perfect 10 hours of sleep, her brand new warm blue snowflake pyjamas had kept her cozy all through the night. Then she remembered what day it was, she sat up and looked down at Tyler still asleep. She gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, that was enough to wake him up.

"Merry Christmas sweetie" she said sweetly.

"Merry Christmas Linds" Tyler said stretching his arms.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess about what you wanna do first." Tyler procclaimed already knowing Lindsay's answer.

"Prezzies!" Lindsay shouted gleefully.

Tyler smiled at his darling, who always knew how to make him smile, he secretly thought about the 'gift' he had promised Lindsay, hoping she'd love it to the moon and back.

Tyler got up "Well.." he then offered his arm to his lover "shall we?"

"Such a gentleman" Lindsay said impressed. She then got up and took his arm and the happy couple walked to the living room.

When they arrived they loved what they saw. The entire living room looked awe-inspiring. It was decked out in the most festive decorations ever, complete with so many presents underneath the tree it would be impossible to count them at first glance.

"OMG it's beautiful? Isn't it Tyler?" Lindsay asked her boyfriend.

Tyler nodded in agreement.

"What should we do first?" she asked.

"Usually, most people tend to start with stockings." Tyler answered.

"Alrighty" Lindsay answered with a smile.

Lindsay and Tyler both walked over to the fireplace and sat down in front of it, feeling the warmth of the crackling embers.

Before they started Lindsay's picked up her little bug eyed chihuahua and placed it on her lap. The same dog that appeared in her audition tape, and apparently had a "cute butt" which her old math teacher took as an insult.

Each stocking contained giant candy canes and other assorted chocolates. Lindsay's contained small accessories, such as lipstick, lipgloss, and nail polish. Tyler's contained his favourite Australian licoriche.

As for the gifts themselves, they received things like...

Makeup, Belgian cookies, new clothes, new bikinis and swimsuits, high heeled boots, high heeled shoes (apparently she's comfortable in heels) more lipstick, a selfie stick, mascara and enough lip glosses to sink a paddle board!

A new hockey stick, new clothes, a GoPro, a new track suit, lounge wear, long johns, multicoloured headbands and new running sneakers.

After all the gifts had been opened, Lindsay's stomach rumbled.

"I think I'm getting really hungry."

"Same here" he answered. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Pancakes?" She questioned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tyler answered.

"and it's a good thing too, because I also got this." She said pulling a bottle of real maple syrup from the refrigerator.

"Wow, isn't that the real stuff that's ridiculously overpriced?" Tyler asked.

"Not for my price range" Lindsay answered. "$30 is usually a lot for just one bottle. But then again perfume is usually more expensive and you get even less." She stated.

So the happy couple got to work making flapjacks. Thanks to an online article he read, Tyler knew exactly how to make them fluffy. Buttermilk.

Each batch turned out very nice, with none too burnt. One wasn't cooked long enough and was doughy in the center, so it went to the dog.

Once they had used all the batter they both enjoyed them together.

"Mmm-mmmm, those were tasty." Lindsay said with a smile.

"Totally babe." Tyler answered after finishing his forkful.

After Christmas morning had drawn to a close the couple decided to engage in seperate activities until the party.

Tyler decided to relax on the couch for a while and see if there were any decent Christmas specials on, or if he was lucky enough to find something unrelated to Christmas whatsoever.

And Lindsay decided to have a warm shower. So she went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. She knew that it was the only exception for removing her outfit.

She began to remove her outfit, once she had wriggled out of it she hung it up on the hook on the door. She then sat down on the toilet and unhooked her bra and wriggled out of her underwear and then glanced at herself in the mirror admiring her nude form.

"Tyler is gonna love my sexy body tonight." she said to herself.

Lindsay then thought she'd let the water flow long enough as steam was beginning to fill the bathroom just the way she liked it.

She took off her neckerchief and got into the shower and closed the floral design curtain behind her "Aaaahhh perfect" she sighed in pleasure.

Meanwhile, Tyler was in the living room watching "Frosty the Snowman" a classic to say the least, but pondering how the children were all wearing shorts in December. He was also pondering how the rest of his plan was gonna go.

"Okay Christmas morning, check. We've already got the matching PJs, now all I have to do is keep Lindsay wearing them all day long."

"I guess I'll come up with a plan and commit to it later. I always think better under pressure, wait. Or is it when I'm _**not**_ under pressure? Oh well, guess I'll find out!"

He then went back to his program.

Meanwhile, Lindsay stepped out of the shower clean and refreshed.

She wrapped her self in a pink towel and wrap the matching towel around her head, after a few minutes she gave her hair a quick blow dry she decided to stay in the bathroom until her body had completely dried in keeping with Tyler's plan.

After about 20 minutes Lindsay's curvy body was completely dry. She then proceeded to redress herself in her blue snowflake outfit.

She exited the bathroom fresh as a flower dressed in her curvy snowflake attire. "Well, nothing left to do but play the waiting game." She said aloud.

After a long afternoon of snuggling together on the couch. It was beginning to get dark outside and it was time to get ready for the soirée.

The couple quickly began dressing themselves in their civilian clothing. Tyler put on a pair of beige khakis for pants and a green Christmas sweater with a tree on it for the spirit of the season. Lindsay also put on a red Christmas sweater with little white reindeer designs paired with a pink pair of pants. Both of them were sure there was no part of their PJs showing. They may be warm but it was below zero outside so it was apppropriate. They then put on some coats, hats, scarves and various other winter gear and in no time at all they headed out the door and hopped in their car.

They managed to arrive on time after enough people had arrived. The evening was mostly relaxed with everyone from the first cast and the Ridonculous Race there. Geoff's closest bro Brody was all smiles especially with his new girlfriend MacArthur whom he had earned the right to call her Valentina. Even the normally bad contestants acted civil, Heather was so immersed in Alejandro she switched off her "witch switch". Owen not surprisingly was immersed by the variety of party food and he managed to speak to Izzy again, though for now it was just baby steps. Several other couples enjoyed the punch and egg nog while chatting with each other recollecting memories from their shows and telling where they were now. Harold and Leshawna, Noah and Emma, accompanied by Kitty, Carrie and Devin, Crimson and Ennui, Tom and Jen, Stephanie and Ryan, Rock and Taylor and Sierra and Cody. Tyler and Lindsay mingled with them all quite well even those who weren't currently in relationships. Gwen admitted that after All-Stars she'd take a break from relationships and focus on herself proud she now felt too good for Courtney's friendship, Trent had also moved on from his break-up and had turned into quite a talented musician and held onto hope he could find another. Lindsay and Beth caught up with each other whilst Tyler and D.J. chatted. Lorenzo and Chet were also in attendance and managed to make a good first impression on Katie and Sadie.

Eventually the night started winding down to a close after a couple hours Lindsay and Tyler decided to call it a night and head home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It's Lovin' Time

They drove home and arrived back a half hour later unlocked the door and went inside.

"Well, was this the best Christmas ever or what?" Tyler asked his girl.

"I loved every second of it sweetie" Lindsay replied. "and the best part was I got to spend all of it with you." she said sweetly before they hugged once more.

After removing their winter gear but remaining in their snowflake onesies Tyler checked the clock on the stove.

"10:08." he said.

"Ooh.. only about two hours left and we can make love." Lindsay said excitedly.

Tyler immediately perked up having almost forgotten. "Well then we'd better rest up so we've got enough energy for it."

"Good point Tyler." Lindsay said. "Come on let's go to bed together" she said in a seductive voice making his heart thump out of his chest.

As she entered the bathroom, Tyler decided to get comfortable since it would be a long night.

Lindsay meanwhile was nervous and excited at the same time. She thought this was taking a big bold step forward in her relationship so she decided she'd wear lipstick instead of lipgloss that night. So she got out a tube of vibrant scarlet and applied it on thick before puckering.

"Oh yeah, you're a sexy girl Lindsay." She said to herself striking a pose. She then left the bathroom and made her way to her chambers.

Tyler rifled around in his sidetable drawer and dug out a lubricated condom, as much as he loved Lindsay he thought they weren't ready for kids just yet.

He then crawled under the covers and psyched himself up.

"Ooh Tyler I'm ready." Called Lindsay standing in the doorway still in her jammies.

Tyler looked at his beautiful girl, although he'd have to wait another two hours to see her skin, by then it'd be more than worth the wait.

"How do I look?"

"Curvy and beautiful."

"Aww, thank you sweetie" she said getting under the covers and pecking him on the cheek.

Tyler checked the clock "10:21, just another hour and 40 minutes to go."

"Great" Lindsay said before yawning sweetly.

"You seem tired, I say we rest up for the main event." Tyler suggested.

"Ok, see you in a little bit my love." Lindsay told him shutting her eyes.

Tyler laid beside her and drifted off to sleep.

(The following takes place between 12:00 AM and 4:00 AM)

"Tyler? Tyler?" called out Lindsay's voice.

Tyler awoke and saw Lindsay on top of him. "It's almost time." she said.

The clock read 11:58 before striking to 11:59, "Great catch Linds, are you ready for the hottest night of your life?"

"You bet!" she said ecstatically.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

The clock struck 12:00 and they began.

Lindsay immediately began making out with her handsome beau Tyler as she was on top of him, Tyler wrapped his arms around her back and started rubbing her butt gently. Their tongues wrestled with each other tasting each others mouths all around their cheeks, swapping saliva seductively.

"How do we start off?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, I guess I'll start us off, just follow my lead 'kay?"

"'kay."

Tyler began unzipping the lightweight zipper of his warm outfit exposing his toned chest and abs.

"Ooh!" Lindsay exclaimed before rubbing his pecs with her soft hands, and tracing his nipple with her fingers, this made Tyler bite his lip in pleasure, but the pleasure train hadn't even left the station yet. He then removed the outfit off his left shoulder and let it roll down to his wrist, repeating the process for his right, he then removed his top part completely leaving his torso exposed to the cool atmosphere of the room while the snow fell outside.

Lindsay looked at her sexy man and grew even more attracted to him. She lightly pushed Tyler down so he was laying on his back, she then lifted one of her legs and rested it upon his chest while tracing his nipples and abs once more.

Tyler felt very horny from his girlfriends sexy advances, but thought she'd been fawning over him for long enough.

"Lindsay I think it's your turn now."

"Okay."

Lindsay then began to unzip her PJ's and stopped right around her large breasts being held by her lacy red bra. After massaging her breasts to ensure their plumpness she unhooked her bra from under her outfit and threw it onto the carpeted floor, she then let her sleeve fall off her shoulder and down her arm before sliding her left arm out of her onesie and repeating with the other side.

She sat on Tyler's lap bare-chested with melons the size of...well melons but cantaloupes or honeydew they were round and bouncy with titties that were tender and cool. Lindsay's breast could put a hot French supermodel to shame. Tyler kept his cool as Lindsay lay down on him with their chests just inches away.

"Are you ready baby?"

"You better believe it."

he reached for her rack and began groping her boobs by feeling them and handling them like raw cookie dough. Lindsay bit her lip in horniness. Tyler then began to lick her titties first frantically but then tenderly. Until he eventually started to suck on her melons, nursing like a child sucking them like a newborn. Lindsay didn't mind a bit, she only held him closer and decided they'd been focused on upper body long enough.

Lindsay then grabbed the remaining part of the outfit currently around her hips, she began to slide them down her milky thighs and her thicc calves before entirely removing them off her feet. She only had one piece of clothing left, her panties. She covered her area and removed them off her long legs placing them on the floor with the rest of her clothing. Tyler looked at her, naked breasts full and creamy, legs curvy and a perfectly smooth private area wide open and screaming "boner garage" she spun around so he could see her booty, bouncy and juicy.

"What do you think sweetie? Am I sexy enough?"

Tyler was dying to lie her down and just go down on her.

He choked out. "You're the most perfect girl I've ever seen."

Lindsay was touched, she knew right then and there, that her and Tyler were meant to be together.

She then fell upon the bed and Tyler went down to the foot of the bed and took a long look at her feet. He then grabbed her left foot and started lightly sucking on her toe. Lindsay felt so horny and proceeded to let her boyfriend explore her body.

He then licked between her toes before inserting her foot in his mouth and sucking hard on it. Lindsay felt her inner sexuality wanting more of this as Tyler slowly let her foot out of his mouth.

"Please can you do the other one sweetie? I feel so naughty." She said seductively "and I really want you to taste both of my feet." She said waving the other one in front of his face.

"It would be my pleasure candy lips." Tyler said before teasing her right foot before giving it a slow tender lick and inserting it into his mouth. Lindsay felt so filthy allowing her boyfriend to commit such lewd acts on her, but it felt so good she didn't want to stop.

After finishing with Lindsay's feet, Tyler

got on top of her before slamming their lips together once more, they kissed like wolves mating roughly and kinky.

"Kiss me baby, kiss me hard!" Lindsay told him.

"How about I try something better." He suggested.

Tyler immediately went down to her vagina and began to tongue it, she felt her innocence being shattered like a mirror as her cooch tingled with deep luxury lust. He licked every side of her coochie like he was sucking the marscapone filling out of a cannoli. He sucked and sucked as she squealed in sexy glee.

"Hey babe? Can you turn over for me?"

"Of course."

Lindsay laid on her stomach leaving her bare round booty ready for the taking. Tyler grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer and began rubbing it all over her derrière.

Tyler then took the pants of his onesie off leaving him in his boxer briefs clearly 'standing at attention' since the beginning. He removed them as Lindsay took a look at his schlong. It was so big it could just about double as a kickstand for a motorcycle and not just a Vespa more like a decked out Harley. He then squirted the lube on his hands and began applying it to his weiner, after he used his teeth to open a condom and slide it on. He then got in position to plough her like an Alabama driveway.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready." She said spreading her legs apart.

Tyler started eating her ass, sucking her cheeks and dragging his meat up and down it like a basting brush. He then put his lips on her clitoris and started to suck her down. This filthy, filthy act continued until Lindsay felt her fluids building up.

"Tyler I think I'm gonna explode!" She said.

"That's what I'm hoping for." he said rough and ready.

"Oh..oohhh...OOOHHH!

Lindsay then released her fluids in a gooey orgasm with her sticky fluids all over her lover's face.

"Did you like that?" She asked.

"You bet, now get ready for this." Tyler said.

He inserted his long protected organ into hers and began humping her vigorously.

Tyler then pulled out and told Lindsay to try the 69 position. Lindsay went upside down on top and sucked his member whilst he invaded her bay of pigs. They experimented with many other positions. Tool Shed, Bearded Clam, the Tennessee Log Jammer and the Vertical Bacon Sandwich.

Tyler decided to finish things off, he began shoving his whole big salami into Lindsay's booty since he could no long resist her soft and curvy ass bouncing in his face. Lindsay was ready for anything now, she had been anticipating it.

" I'm getting there, I'm getting there!" Tyler said calmly.

"I'm feeling it too Tyler!, I think it's gonna be a big one!" Lindsay exclaimed.

They got closer as Tyler humped her and continued to hump her like a horny wolf, and Lindsay felt like her juices were ready to explode at any minute

"Here we go!"

Oooohh, Oooooohhh my!OOOOHHHHH!

Tyler's peeper exploded like a firecracker

cumming inside of the condom inside of Lindsay like a geyser eruption, now Tyler's dick was drained and he fell to the bed satisfied and exhausted leaving Lindsay to go down with him.

The entire room smelled of sex, lube, sperm and love.

Lindsay cuddled up on her lover's shoulder and held him close since she was now covered in so many bodily fluids she needed some cool off time.

Tyler and Lindsay decided to clean themselves up and got all the sex juices off of their bodies. After they were done they went back into bed still nude. The happy couple loved being nude together and feeling their bodies against each other.

Lindsay lay her curvy bare body on top of Tyler's pec wrapped around him whilst Tyler held her by her waist.

"That...was...amazing." Lindsay said half out of breath.

"You were amazing Lindsay." Tyler said.

They cuddled together nude for another 15 minutes before they began to feel the cold weather from outside, deciding to get under the covers.

"So Tyler, you never told me what that special present was that you got for me." Lindsay reminded her lover.

"Actually I got it right here." He then reached under the bed and produced a small package topped with a silver bow.

"Aww, you always take such good care of me." she said holding his chin for another kiss.

"Well, dont keep us in suspense Lindsay open er up." Tyler suggested.

She carefully unwrapped the gift and found a small spring-loaded velvet box and inside was a diamond ring.

Lindsay was lost for words, she didn't know what to say but suddenly the words just bubbled up.

"I love it! It's the best gift I've ever gotten." Lindsay beamed.

"Well I'm glad you agree, cuz it's not just jewelry, it serves a greater purpose." he stated.

Lindsay looked perplexed.

"Lindsay we've been together for a while now and after tonight I realize I don't ever want to be with anyone else."

Lindsay had tears in her eyes as she held her hand over her mouth in shock and awe. Tyler sat up and joined hands with her.

"Lindsay, I gotta know, will you be my bride?"

"Yes! Yes of course I will." She said over the moon, before smothering her now fiancée in a storm of kisses.

"I was planning to do it at Geoff and Bridgette's party but then I thou it'd be more special if we were all alone." Tyler explained.

"It is more special sweetie, I'll treasure this forever." She answered.

"I guess we should get some sleep since it's almost 3 huh?"

"Yeah, it's no trouble we can sleep in, but I've got another brilliant idea for tomorrow if you're interested."

"What's that my love?"

"What if tomorrow we stayed inside and spent the entire day: naked." he whispered in her ear.

"I love that idea, but what if we get cold?"

"No problem, we can just do this."

Tyler immediately wrapped Lindsay in a tight hug as Lindsay soon did the same, they felt the warmth from each other's bodies.

"I think were all set then, this has been the best Christmas ever!" Lindsay said on cloud 9.

"You read my mind Linds, c'mon let's get some rest.

The happy engaged couple snuggled close to each other as they slowly drifted off to dreamland.

"I love you Tyler." said Lindsay as she fell asleep.

"I love you too." Tyler finished as he fell asleep as well.

Although it was the coldest winter outside the bedroom felt as warm as a sauna, the happy couple had proven that their love would never die, they would spend their lives together, and that was for the best.

The End


End file.
